Equestria High
by Lunala the Night Bat
Summary: When War Drums starts high school, he meets the Mane 6 and the other inhabitants of Ponyville who go to High School. Dealing with Friendships, Relationships and Bullies such as Trixie, Gilda and the Flim Flam brothers, how will he make it through High School? *on hiatus*


Equestria High

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy my first MLP Fanfiction. Edited it so I hope it's more enjoyable**

* * *

War Drums opened his eyes sleepily as his alarm clock beeped to let him know it was time to wake up. The grey and white paint colored unicorn slapped a hand down on the snooze button and pushed the covers off of his body before getting up from his bed and shuffling over to his closet.

Opening the door he pulled out a red shirt with his cutie mark on it, a red tipped eagle feather set over two drums, and a pair of blue jeans. Putting on the clothes he slowly walked out of his room and to the bathroom down the hall where he turned the sink on and splashed some water on his face and then looked at himself in the mirror. He had two red war paint lines under his eyes, splotches of grey on his face and green eyes.

He brushed his black hair before tying it up in a ponytail with his two favorite eagle feathers attached to the ponytail holder, and then brushed his teeth. Walking down the stairs he pulled on his red tennis shoes before going into the kitchen and grabbing a bagel. "Mornin Mom, Dad." He said. His mother ruffled his hair, "Have a good first day of School, honey." She said.

War Drums mother was a beautiful snow white pegasus with light lavender hair and blue eyes. Her name was Misty Skys, and her cutie mark was two misty clouds in front of a sun. Misty wore a pink dress with her cutie mark on the skirt and blue slippers.

His father nodded silently as he walked by, to show he heard his greeting. Soaring Eagle was a brown colored earth pony with deep brown colored hair and brown eyes. Like War Drums, he kept his hair in a ponytail with several feathers hanging from the ponytail holder. He wore a white shirt with a brown vest over it, that had his cutie mark on it, an eagle flying amongst the clouds, tan shorts and brown sandals. He didn't say much, but War Drums knew he was telling him to have a good day in his own way.

Slinging his backpack onto one shoulder and taking a bite from his bagel he walked out of the house and went to wait for the bus. He checked his phone for the time while eating his bagel, wondering when the bus would get here.

War Drums breakfast disappeared as the bus appeared and he got on and sat in an empty seat. The bus ride was pretty uneventful except for a young earth pony boy who kept throwing balls of paper at War Drums head. Once he got to school he walked into the building and went into the office.

Getting his schedule from the receptionist, an orange earth pony mare with light pink hair and light green eyes, he went to meet the principal, glad that he had time to do so. The principal was Princess Celestia.

Celestia smiled gently as the young teen approached, and got up to shake his hand. "Welcome War Drums," He said, "I hope you enjoy this school, I'm sure you will find many ponies willing to be friends with you."

War Drums nodded and, clutching his back pack strap, walked out to look for his first class. Checking his schedule as he walked, he looked at his first class. "English with Miss Cheerilee huh?" He muttered as he found his locker and put his stuff in it before grabbing what he would need, then walking to the room he needed to go to.

War Drums paused before entering the room, folded his schedule and shoved it in his pocket before pushing the door open and walking in. There were 10 ponies in the room, War Drums stood there and observed his classmates. There was Rainbow Dash, boredly resting her chin on her hand and chewing gum.

Next to her was Twilight Sparkle. She was reading a book, War Drums couldn't see the title from where he was.

Sitting near the back was Fluttershy, She was shyly looking away so the student next to her wouldn't see that her face was bright red from blushing.

War Drums wasn't sure what the guy next to the yellow pegasus was, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He was smirking at Fluttershy, one fang showing, probably laughing at a dumb joke or something.

Rarity was sketching something on a piece of paper and half listening, half ignoring the girl next to her. Applejack was talking about that years Apple crop and how she had harvested most of it herself.

Pinkie pie was happily talking to the student next to her, but they were ignoring her completely, instead talking to whoever was sitting next to her. Lyra was talking to Sweetie Drops, her best friend and girlfriend. They were talking about going shopping in Canterlot that weekend.

Twilight looked up from her book and poked Rainbow Dash. "Remember to spit out your gum before class, Rainbow." She told the pegasus next to her. Rainbow just sighed and stood up to go and spit out her gum. When she came back she sat back down at her desk.

"Happy now?" She asked. Twilight nodded and went back to her book. Miss. Cheerilee looked up from her desk and saw that her newest student was here. She got up and gestured for War Drums to come over.

"Welcome War Drums, why don't you come and introduce yourself?" She asked.

War Drums just nodded and turned to the others in the room. "Hi, uh, I'm War Drums, I moved here to Ponyville from the Everfree forest a few weeks ago, and...uh...yeah." He rubbed the back of his head, not sure what else to say.

"Why don't you go sit next to Fluttershy?" Miss Cheerilee gestured to the empty desk next to said student.

War Drums nodded and walked to a desk near Fluttershy, who just shyly waved at him. "Hi...I'm Fluttershy..." She said.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves to your new classmate?" Miss Cheerilee told her class.

Twilight went first, closing her book that she was reading. "Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle. I'm sure we'll be great friends." She put her book back in her backpack.

Rainbow Dash was next, "Hey kid, I'm Rainbow Dash!" She stuck out her hand and he shook it, "I'm training to join the wonderbolts one day." War Drums smiled, he kinda liked Rainbow Dash's cocky attitude.

Rarity looked up from her drawing, "I'm Rarity" she looked War Drums up and down, "and Darling, I must say that you could use some help from Rarity with your fashion choices." He just gulped and stared at her.

Applejack came over, "Aw, leave him alone, Sugercube, he looks fine." "hmmph" Rarity went back to her fashion design drawing.

"Don't mind her," Applejack said, "She's just a little fashion obsessed," she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, nice to meet ya." War Drums smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too."

Pinkie stopped talking to Lyra when she noticed that she wasn't listening and realized there was a new student. "Hey AJ!" she threw an arm around applejack, then noticed War Drums, "Oh! Hello! I'm Pinkie Pie!" She said excitedly, "What's your name?" *Someone sure is excited* War Drums thought. "My name is War Drums, nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too!" She squealed, "I love meeting new friends!"

She happily ran off to Twilight to talk to her. War Drums looked over at Lyra and Bon Bon, "Who are those two?" he asked Applejack. "Them? oh, that's Lyra Heartstrings and her girlfriend Sweetie Drops. I don't usually talk to them."

War Drums walked over to the two ponies who were talking to each other, not noticing him until he cleared his throat. "Oh! sorry, we didn't notice you," one of them said. "I'm Lyra, nice to meet you." Then the other one spoke, "and I'm Sweetie Drops, but you can call me Sweetie if you want."

"Well, It's nice to meet you two." War Drums said, then he went back to his desk by Fluttershy. As class started, War Drums was listening to Miss Cheerilee and writing things down when Fluttershy tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a note, "Um...Discord wanted me to give this to you..." War Drums looked at the student on the other side of Fluttershy, who flashed him a grin before War Drums opened the note and read it to himself,

"Dear new guy,

meet me in the hallway after class,

\- Discord."

War Drums folded the note and shoved it in his pocket before continuing to write down the notes that were written on the board. Soon the bell rang and War Drums gathered his things and prepared to leave when Pinkie Pie ran by, "Who want's to come to Sugarcube Corner after school? Foods on me!" She squealed.

"I'll come, you want to Rainbow?" Twilight asked. Rainbow dash thought for a moment before nodding.

"Eh, I might come," Rainbow answered her. "Lyra? Sweetie Drops? you guys coming?" she asked the two girls.

"I'll pass," Lyra said, "Me and Sweetie Drops have plans after school." Sweetie Drops nodded in agreement

Rarity shook her head, "Sorry, Darling, but I'm going to be busy with clothing designs after school." She walked out of the room. "

Can't," Applekjack said, "Got chores after school, but maybe I'll be able to come by." Applejack left after Rarity.

"Um...I'll go.." Fluttershy said quietly. "What about you Discord? Do you want to come?" Fluttershy asked her friend.

Discord thought for a moment, "Wish I could but I promised Snips and Snails I would play basketball with them after school." He pulled on his backpack and went out the door.

"Do you want to go War Drums?" Fluttershy asked him, as he was walking out the door. "What? uh, yeah, I'll go." He grinned at the pegasus before going to meet Discord in the hallway.

War Drums saw the draconequus leaning against a locker waiting for him. "So...what did you want?" He asked Discord.

Discord smirked as he looked at the pony in front of him, "I wanted to introduce myself." "Right, cause you didn't want to do it when the others did, huh?"

Discord laughed, "You've got spunk, kid, I like that," He clapped a hand on his shoulder, "I'm Discord, and I have a feeling you and me are gonna be good friends."

War Drums smiled but then a thought occurred to him, "What are you, anyway? not trying to be rude, just curious." Discord grinned, "I'm a draconequus, and the spirit of chaos and disharmony, I usually hang out with Pinkie Pie, she's cool." He grinned at the guy standing in front of him.

War Drums smiled as well, "Well, Discord, I'd be happy to be your friend!" and they high fived each other.

*After School, at Sugarcube Corner*

Sugarcube Corner in Ponyville was bustling with customers, busy as usual when Pinkie pie and her friends walked in, a bell tinkling as they entered.

"Hi Pinkie Pie. How was school?" Mr. Cake asked as he served customers at the cash register. Mrs. Cake was back in the kitchen.

"It was great, Mr. Cake! I met a new friend today." She told him as she walked into the kitchen to get some cupcakes to share with her friends.

"That's wonderful Pinkie, who are they?" Mr. Cake asked as Twilight and Rainbow sat at one of the tables, leaving War Drums to stand awkwardly near the door.

"Hi, I'm War Drums." War Drums introduced himself as he walked over and then shook hands with Mr. Cake.

"Pleasure to meet you," Mr. Cake grinned, "It's always nice to meet friends of Pinkie Pie." Twilight gestured for War Drums to come sit next to her as Pinkie Pie returned while carrying a plate of cupcakes, followed by Mrs. Cake. Pumpkin and Pound Cake, who had been running around in the kitchen, ran out after their mother and raced through the Cafe.

"Ugh, I swear, Ms. Harshwinny hates me!" Rainbow Dash, referring to her Social Studies teacher, groaned and let her head hit the table. Twilight rubbed Rainbow's back comfortingly as she reached for the cupcake Pinkie offered her.

War Drums was confused. "Who is Ms. Harshwinny?" He asked a Pinkie Pie handed him a cupcake. He bit into the pink frosted cake and instantly thought it was delicious.

"Ms. Harshwinny is mine and Rainbow Dash's Social Studies teacher." Twilight explained as War Drums ate his cupcake. "She pretty much dislikes her students and gives us lots of homework."

"Huh," War Drums swallowed. "I have Mr. Whooves for Social Studies. He's a little strange but I think he's pretty cool." Pinkie, who had the same class as him, nodded, "yeah, he really seems to know what he's talking about when it comes to history, but he won't tell us how he knows so much."

"Maybe he's a Time Traveler." Joked Rainbow Dash, who had lifted her head up to eat her cupcake. This drew a laugh from the four friends.


End file.
